Yasha Face
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Kagome wishes that she could be young and innocent again, like when she was younger, but it's not what she asked for. What wil happen to her and Inuyasha Complete *FIXED 1-26-2013*
1. Wishful Wishes

_Sailorgirl16: Well here is YET another of my Inuyasha fics. I know it's been done before, but this one came to me in a dream well not really I just this would be really good for a story so here it goes:_

"..." talking

_'...' thoughts _

(...)author's notes

**Yasha Face**

"WIND SCAR!" Could be heard for miles a way as the famous "Inuyasha demon hunters" were battling yet another centipede demon. It had been a nice day until it attacked the young priestess holding jewel shards. As the group is in awe as the creature disappears, and a jewel shards is put in its proper place.

"Great job Inuyasha!" says an excited fox demon Shippo. Before he had a chance to congratulate Inuyasha for his effort a flower meadow in the distance caught his eye.

"Feh, that demon wasn't even worth the effort, even with the shard." He responds sheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha hated using so much power on weak demons that thought they could match up to his strength, even if he was just a half-demon.

"Wow fives shards! We're on a roll!"Says Kagome picking it up and putting it in her bottle, she was the current keeper and protector of the Shikon No Tama and had the able to sense when jewel shards were near, that's how they got in the fight in the first place.

"Wonderful! Now that that's done, who's hungry?" asks the lecherous monk Miroku, although previous and aloof he was a great helper to the team.

"Is that you think about?" asks Sango the demon slayer, she was making sure that she did everything in her power to avenged the deaths of her family and falling comrades.

"Yes..." rubbing her butt "...and no."

**SMACK**

"When will he even learn?" Inuyasha questions, out loud.

"That would be...never, huh?" Kagome started before looking for Shippo who had walked of somewhere. "Shippo! Where are you?" she says running off.

"I'm here!" calling from a nice flowery meadow a few feet away, the grass was tall and the field was wide. "I was getting some flowers for you and Sango, Kagome." he said handing her a small bouquet he had. There was a variety of colors and shapes, all put together to make a pleasant presentation.

"What a nice present, Shippo!" Sango bent down and collected her bouquet of flowers. "Thank you!" She hugged Shippo in appreciation.

"Why thanks Shippo, they're so pretty," taking a whiff "and they smell nice too!"

"You're welcome Kagome, you deserve them cause Inuyasha never gives you nice things!"

"What was that you little runt?!" picking Shippo by his tail. Using his fox magic Shippo managed to get out of Inuyasha's grip and started to run for his life.

_'I envy Shippo, he's so young and innocent. So carefree, and happy. I'm practically an adult so responsible and old.'_

"KAGOME!" She was torn from her thoughts when the heard her name being called. Inuyasha had once again had Shippo by his tail.

"Now Inuyasha put him down or I'll-Whats that?" Kagome felt herself being drawn towards a very big beautiful flower. _'That the most beautiful flower I've ever seen!'_ she thought keeling in front of it. The bud of the flower was a pink rose while the outside pedals were purple lilies.

"I believe I have seen one of this before..." says a monk from behind.

"Really Miroku? What is it?" asked Kagome and Sango at the same time.

"I know little about it but I believe it is a 'wish flower'."

"A wish flower what the hell kind of flower is that?" asked a pissed half demon. The group gave him 'are-you-seriously-that-stupid' look?

"Inuyasha...sit"

**THUD**

"What the hell was that for?"

**(Clears throat)** "So…um, Miroku what else do you know about this plant?" Sango asks.

"Well not much, only that it's suppose to have the power to grain you any wish you desire."

"Really? How?" Kagome asks

"I believe that you are suppose to sniff, wish, then kiss it. No wait, maybe its kiss, wish, and then sniff? No, no wish, sniff then kiss. No maybe you suck…or it is blow?"

"Okay!" Getting up and pushing Miroku back towards camp "May we should go eat and find out later okay?"

"Feh, whatever. Let's hurry and get something to eat..." Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his hiaro followed behind Miroku

"Maybe Kaede might know..." Miroku stated still being pushed back towards the village.

Sango looked back, "Kagome are you coming?"

"Yeah in a sec, just go ahead and I'll be there shortly..." She says waving away Sango and the others. _'I wonder if this flower can really grain wishes. I'd give anything to feel young and carefree again….'_ With that Kagome kisses the flower and walks back to camp. _'What a silly thing to believe in...'_

* * *

_**At Kaede's Village**_

"Today wasn't so bad considering..." Miroku says planting himself on the left wall in Kaede's hut.

"Considering what monk?" Inuyasha asks

"Well geez Inuyasha I don't know, how about that very large demon attack earlier? Huh? Ring any bells?"

"Shut up! I remember!" **(Sorry if I made Inuyasha stupid, it works with my story)**

"Will you guys shut up! You'll wake Shippo up!" exclaims Kagome in a loud whisper.

"Feh, whatever. I'm sleeping outside anyway!" Inuyasha marching outside to his tree.

"What's his problem?" Sango asks resting her head down.

"He's probably still upset about what happened earlier remember?" Miroku explains.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha yells. With a quick move Kilala, Sango's flying cat fire demon, grabs Kagome in the nick of time._

_"How dare you! Give me those shards!" screams the centipede demon **(this one can talk so there!)**_

_"No way bastard!"_

_**(Chuckle)** Do not worry half breed once I get the jewel from the pretty young priestess, I will be sure to thank her in a 'special' way."_

_"What! IF YOU EVEN THINK THAT I'LL LET YOU PUT YOUR NASTY TENTICLES ON HER YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! WIND SCAR!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I don't understand why he got so mad..." Kagome asked taking another bit of food.

"He didn't get upset until the demon said that he was going to thank Kagome in a _'special'_ way." answered Miroku

"Inuyasha is so focused on finding Naraku and being with Kikyou, why should he care if a demon what's to get fresh with her. I count how many times he's gotten all pissed off because Koga had came around, just to say hi."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

"He does care for Kagome deeply, he just has a hard way of expressing it!" defending Inuyasha.

"Guys..."

"Well until he finds the right words, he needs to back off and let Kagome live her life. Kagome is grown and she can get raped by any demon she wants to!"

"Guys!" Kagome had had enough, she stood up and stomped her foot. "Look Inuyasha was just doing his job and protecting me like he always does. No big deal okay?" Sango and Miroku settled down and when back to finishing their dinner. Kagome also settled back down

Everyone finished the rest of their meals in silence for the rest of the night, when everyone was done and full Miroku asked, "Anyway that's over and done with, so how's sleepy?"

"Me!" Sango and Kagome laughed at the same time. "Good night Miroku."

"Good night ladies sweet dreams."

Dosing the fire, Miroku sat back down and slowly drifted off the sleep.

**Outside With Inuyasha**

_'How is it all the time whenever we go out jewel hunting Kagome gets attack by demon who want to rape her? Damn demon, strange men, Koga! Can't they see she's with me? Okay she's not __**with**__ me, with me but hey she's practically mine! After losing Kikyou I'm not losing Kagome, maybe if I mate with her...'_ Inuyasha thought before settling down for a good night's sleep in his favorite tree

**Back In The Hut**

_'Shippo looks so cute when he's sleeping. His dreams must be the only places where's he's ever happy. I wonder if that flower is really real. Probably not, Oh I better get so sleep or I'll be tried in the mourning. I so don't feel like hearing Inuyasha yelling at me anymore'_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Here's the jewel shard!"_

_"Dammit Kagome why do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Attract so many demons!"_

_"It's not me! They want the shards!"_

_"No it is you. Don't you see? They. Want. You."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I wonder if there's any truth to that...'


	2. Kagome?

_**The Next Morning**_

Shippo was the first to wake up to his surprise. _'I wonder what time it is?'_ he thought getting up from where he slept. _'Where's Kagome and what's this lump in her blanket?'_ Removing the covers Shippo let's out a scream of terror, waking everyone up and Inuyasha too, who was still sleeping outside. At the same time another little person let's out the same scream of terror, but with more high pitched.

"Who are you?" asks the little girl in the blankets. She was 3 feet 12 inches and had long black hair, with big round brown eyes! She was wearing what looked like a white blanket with green decorations.

"I'm Shippo the fox demon. Who are you?"

"I'm Ka-" she starts.

"Yes little girl who are you and where's Kagome?" asks a sleepy Miroku from behind.

"How do you know my name?" asks the little girl.

"What? What do you mean? Who are you?" Sango asks

"Kagome Higurashi. Who are all of you?"

"Kagome! How is that possible?" Miroku asked

Shippo walked up to the little girl and started to examine her closer, she smelt the same, she sounded the same, and she looked the same; just smaller.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this, but I think this is Kagome..."

"What?" Both Sango and Miroku exclaimed. Kilala was the first to approach her and sniffed her, Kagome stepped back against the wall of the hut in fear. Kilala sat on the ground and mewed, "Don't you remember us?" asks Sango

"No I don't. Do you know where my mommy is?" she replies

"Um she's not here right now, but we're here to watch over you until she gets back. I'm Sango, this is Miroku, Shippo Kilala." Kilala mewed once more before she walked towards Kagome again, she yielded then offered her paw. Kagome reached out her hand, once the two of them shook hands Kagome picked up Kilala and gave her a hug.

"I'm hungry..." Kagome stated putting Kilala down.

"Okay, okay. Let's go see grandma Kaede and well-" Sango stretched her hand out to Little Kagome and started to walk her out the hut...

"Oh good you all are wake. Let's eat and get goi- hey who's the kid?"

Kagome found herself staring at the man in front of her, he was tall and very cute. Inuyasha knelt down to her and looked her over, he grabbed her by her big shirt she was wearing and smelled her.

"She doesn't look like one of the other kids from the village. She smells like-" The feel of his ears being played with stopped what he was about to say. "Hey kid knock it off! Where's Kagome we gotta go..."

"Um Inuyasha," Miroku said walking towards Inuyasha, "May I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha put down the little girl and followed Miroku outside.

"Um So Kagome how-"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT KID IN THERE IS KAGOME!"

"How old are you?" asked Shippo

"I'm six. How old are you?"

"Well I'm-"

**Outside The Hut**

"Well I'm not sure myself but I believe that that flower had something to do with it."

"I thought you said that it wasn't real!"

"I didn't say that, you said that it was a silly myth. Now we know that it's not true." By this time Inuyasha had Miroku by his collar and was screaming in his face. In a huff he let him go and stormed away, then turned with a start, "Well what are we gonna do with a little kid?"

"Take her with us, like we always do." Inuyasha ran into Miroku's face again, grabbing his kimono again

"So are you telling me that we have to drag along a child with us on a dangerous mission while faces demons? You've lost your mind!"

"Inuyasha, regardless of her size or age, that little person in there is still Kagome. The woman that had been traveling with us and helping us collect jewel shards, we can't just abandon her now when she needs us the most. Do the right thing Inuyasha..."

**Inside The Hut**

"I lived with my mommy, daddy and my grandpa, I told them that I wanted a little sister though..."

"We have come to a resolution!"

"What's that Miroku?" asked Sango

"You and I will go see Kaede to see if she can find some sort of antidote for Kagome, while Inuyasha and Shippo will stay here and watch her."

"Sounds great!" Sango happily cheered, she also watched as Kagome ran over to the tall dog man and looked him up and down, he stared back to her, "What?". She didn't say anything, only raised her arms signaling him that she wanted "uppies". Inuyasha gave her a puzzling look and replied, "I don't think so..." before walking out of the hut.

_-Inuyasha-Kagome-Shippo-Miroku-Sango-Kilala-_

Kaede was surprised to see that the myth about a wishing flower was true, with Kagome 's amidst power she was even more surprise that it fit into that little body of hers. She began to be nostalgic when she had to go through her old clothes from when she was younger to Kagome to wear, she found an old blue kimono that Kagome could run around in, after it was taken in a bit. Kaede told Miroku and Sango that he had to travel to the western islands to pick up an antidote for the flowers power spell. After the conversation was ridiculous and highly impossible that Kagome was a child now, although weirder things have happened. Sango had just finished packing up Kilala, and Miroku was saying good bye to Kaede, Shippo and tiny Kagome.

"Whatever, just hurry back." Inuyasha spat.

With that Sango and Miroku flew off on Kilala, and Inuyasha went back inside. He took a seat next to Shippo and baby Kagome, 'I can believe I let this happen to her, what kind of…hey' Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by the feel of someone's eyes on him. Turning sharply he catches Kagome turn her head just in time. "What were you staring at?" Kagome got up from her place and started to reach for Inuyasha's ears, "Don't even think about it!" As she retracted back, her eyes started to water, Inuyasha smelt the salt and groaned. He leaned over to his right and flicked his ear, Kagome cheered and started to tug. Next she goes for the right and walks behind him to get better access. 'This feels so good. Maybe once she's back to normal I can ask her to do this again.' He thought, enjoying the nice assault on his ears.

_-Inuyasha-Kagome-Shippo-Miroku-Sango-Kilala-_

The day was interesting and consisted of playing games, hunting for bugs and helping Kaede in the garden. Kagome's energy and carefree attitude was a breath of fresh air, Shippo was so happy to have a friend to enjoy the games with. Even though she was small and didn't really remember him, he was still so comfortable around her. It was now sundown on a cool clear night, and Sango and Miroku still hadn't returned.

**(growl)** Inuyasha had been baby sitting Kagome and Shippo all day and he was a little on the edge, well literally right now, because he was sitting on the roof of the hut. Kaede had finished making dinner for Kagome and Shippo, "Where the hell are Sango and Miroku?" As he jumped down near the fire,

"Unnuyasha don't swear!" shouted Kagome

"Feh. And it's INU-yasha, not Unnuyasha."

"In-U-yasha?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Inuwyasha?"

"INUYASHA!"

"Yasha Face?" Kagome said jokingly.

"Never mind. Where is-huh?" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by a load meowing in the distance, Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga. Shippo hopped on his shoulders, "Wait, Inuyasha!" Upon closer observation it was reveled that a little fox demon popped out of the forest across the bridge.

"Kilala?" She mewed and ran towards camp, Kagome came up from behind Inuyasha and scooped her up in her arms, "Kitty!" she shouted as she tightly snugged Kilala in her body. Inuyasha bent down to the girl and cat, "What's wrong? Where's Sango?" Kilala hopped out of Kagome's am and puffed out her furry chest to him, "She's got a note attached to her." Shippo stated grabbing the note.

"What's it say?"

"It says: _Inuyasha, Miroku and I have found the flower and we are currently seeking a priest here in the village to help us make the antidote. We are going to be here until then so please bear with us. (__**Scribble, scribble)**__ Sorry must go Miroku can't keep his hands off! Please reply and send Kilala back. Sango..."_

"Bye Kitty!" Kagome waved her arms about.

"Come my child, time for sleep."

"Okay grandma!" Shippo and Inuyasha stood there alone while Kaede took Kagome back to the hut for bed, the boys were asked to sit outside while she changed.

"So what now Inuyasha?" Shippo asked waiting for Kagome and Kaede to get done.

"What do you mean _'what now'_? We keep watching over Kagome like we have been!"

Kaede came out with Kagome's clothes, "She's already tucked in. Goodnight you two..." Inuyasha and Shippo bowed and continued in the hut.

"Have you ever looked after a child before?"

"I look after you every day don't I?" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed a small bundle in the corner on the room,

"I'm a demon, don't forget. And I-"

"Shut up! You'll wake Kagome up!" pounding Shippo in the head, he took a seat close to where Kagome was sleeping. _'She was cute before, but now since she's smaller she even cuter.' _He thought dowsing the fire and settling down.


	3. Day Two

It was late in the afternoon when Miroku and Sango came back, they had a pouch full powder that contained the antidote needed to turn Kagome back to normal. Sadly enough, according to the priest, it would take three days.

"Really? That long huh?" Inuyasha question Miroku and Sango, they both nodded."Well I guess we better-"

"AHHHH! AHHH!" someone screamed from inside the hut.

"That sounds like Kagome!" Sango pointed and the three of them charged inside.

"Kagome! What's Wrong?" Inuyasha asked trying to find the source, getting his sword ready.

"No! AHHH! Get away from him. No Yasha! AHHH! Please don't eat him! AHH!" Kagome shouted.

"She's having a nightmare." Miroku stated, he looked down and noticed that her eyes were still closed and she was flailing her arms about.

"Must be horrible!" Sango said slowly waking over to where Kagome slept.

"No wait-" Inuyasha ordered.

"AHHH!" Kagome shouted before waking up. Looking around, she's starts to cry. "I h-had a night-mare. It was s-so s-scary!" Kagome got up from her sleeping mat and ran to Inuyasha, she grabbed a hold of his legs and held on tight. Everyone looked at Inuyasha as Kagome cryed in Inuyasha's knee, he wasn't sure what to do in the situation.

"Um wh-what was the bad dream about?" Inuyasha asked walking over and sitting next to her knelling next to her.

"We were in this big huge c-cave place and you were there and I was there, but older. W-we were being a-attacked by a giant white dog monster. It j-jumped in the air and t-tried to e-eat Yasha!" she said starting to cry again.

"Come here, it's okay." Inuyasha said picking Kagome and sitting next to her sleeping mat.

"Wow some nightmare huh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, he and Shippo soon took places in the hut, now that the danger was over, while Sango was getting lunch ready.

"It wasn't a nightmare...it was a memory." Inuyasha stated rocking Kagome back and forth

"A memory?" Sango asked, "I don't remember a cave with a giant dog demon..."

"Yes, it was when Kagome and I first traveled together. We went to my father's grave after Sesshomaru to get Tetsusaiga. When he found out that it didn't belong to him; he got mad and attached us. He transformed into his full demon form;"

"A giant dog..." Miroku finished

"Yes, that's when I told Kagome that I'd always protect her." Inuyasha said brushing some hair her Kagome's face.

"Wow I guess even back then, Kagome has always been by your side, huh Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Yeah, she has been..."

_**Later...**_

"Yasha Face can I get some cereal? I'm hungry." Inuyasha heard first thing he heard during his nap, while something was tugging on pant leg. Inuyasha looked down and noticed this tiny person slowly crawling up the tree he was in, then realized how high he was in that tree.

"Ka-Kagome get down, you'll break your neck!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the back of her shirt and brought her up to where he was and sat her in his lap.

"Don't worry Yasha, I climb trees back home all the time!" Inuyasha slumped back in his spot, "Really?"

"Yeah! I have this really really big tree at my house, that I climb all the time!"

_'She must be talking about the __Goshinboku__ tree'_Looking around; Inuyasha noticed that Sango and Miroku were outside making breakfast.

"Um I don't know what 'cereal' is, but we a other stuff." He wrapped his arm around Kagome and lepted out the tree and landed on the ground

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Inuyasha just shook his head and continued to the camp still with Kagome in hand. He placed Kagome on the ground next to Shippo, "Kagome is hungry..." and continued going in the hut.

Kagome up and followed him into the hut, when she moved the bamboo out the way she saw that Inuyasha was taking off his sword and laying on her sleeping mat. When he turned around he noticed her standing watching him again, "What?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Inuyasha folded his legs up,

"Feh, I'm not weak like you humans, I don't always have to eat."

"Well I'm hungry, will you fix me something?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine, hand me that yellow bag." Inuyasha said pointing to grown up Kagome's travel bag. "You didn't say the magic word." crossing her arms.

"What now?"

"No. It's please."

"Fine. PLEASE hand me that yellow bag over there?"

"Okay!" She said happily. Little Kagome grabbed the bag and started to drag it towards Inuyasha, she didn't except it to be so heavy! "Well hurry up will ya!" exclaimed Inuyasha when Kagome didn't move. She got behind the bag and pushed it the rest of the way. When Inuyasha finally got the bag he reached inside and pulled out two cups of ramen, a stand and a small metal pot, he was getting annoyed with Kagome as she watched in amazement as he put water in the cup, the pot on the stand and the cup in the heated pot to cook. He lit a fire in the middle pit and placed the stand over the fire, as he watched the food cook Kagome was watching him, _'Hmm that is what it must have been like when I was watching her do this for me...'_

_**Outside With The Trio**_

"...and that's why were making sure Inuyasha stays with Kagome at all times, he's the only one who can protect her at all times."

"Miroku, that won't work, he'll insist that one of us take care of Kagome."

"Not if we don't listen to him my dear Sango."

"So...ignore Inuyasha?"

"Right Shippo."

_'Okay it's your funeral'_

_**Inside The Hut**_

Watching Inuyasha the whole time, Kagome felt herself falling in love with the big dog man in front of her. Inuyasha finished his meal when, _'I can't I let this happen to her how-wait something's wrong...' _Inuyasha thought before he starts to feel someone's eyes on him. Shooting his head he startles the young girl who was the culprit the whole time. "What are you looking at?"

"I like your ears." she says before getting up and reaching for them. Rubbing them so lightly Kagome gets a small purr from Inuyasha.

"No! Stop it." Inuyasha states getting out of his trance and reach.

"Why? I did before. Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, it's not that at all Kagome. We need to talk." he snapped back, Kagome gives up and sits back down. "So...you don't remember anything about us? You and me, the adventures we went on, anything?"

"No." Inuyasha sat back down and cross his arms and legs, Kagome mimicked him as a game and made a funny face.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"My momma and daddy. She was telling me how cute I was in my new kimono she bought me..." Kagome let go of her arms and placed them in her lap, her face changed to sad, "I miss her... Did she say when she would be back, or how long I had to be here for? I'm don't mind staying here, but I wanna see my momma" Kagome says before putting her head down against her chest, Inuyasha reached his hand out to grab Kagome, but she looked up before he got the chance to. "Inuyasha...tell me about your mommy..."

"Huh? Well I can't remember too much. She...died when I was little."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face agaisnt his face, "It's okay, my mommy says that when people die that they go to a better place so they can watch over their loved ones."

"The details are vague, but I'll always remember the way she held me in her arms at night. Protecting me from any danger and loving me to no end."

"Ca-can you show me how she held you?"

"Hmm what's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Feh. Come here." With that Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arms, she rested her head on his bicep while his forearm and legs supported the rest of her body. He used her clawed hands to comb through her jet black hair, "She held me like this..."

"Hmmm that feels nice..."


	4. Really, really?

_**Sun Down**_

Shippo and Kagome are around the village playing tag, with a certain half demon watching from a high tree branch, Kagome was just about to tag Shippo when a rock stops her and she falls down instead.

"Ahh! WAAA!" she cries. Shippo stops dead in his track sand turns to see Kagome on the ground holding her left knee.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel down and scraped my knee!"

"Hold on I'll go get San-"

"What happened here?" asked a some-what pissed half demon. Inuyasha's bionic ears caught her scream from a miles away,

"Kagome fell down and scraped her knee."

"I close his eyes for two seconds and this happens! Hmm. Let me see." crouching down to investigate the wound, he smelt the blood; the scrape wasn't that bad, "Feh that's barely a wound worth crying about..." Inuyasha picked Kagome pick and walked her over to the river, he knelt down and captured a handful of water and dropped it on Kagome's knee. Out the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Kagome wince my pain.

"Just think happy thoughts." Shippo side from the side, he was standing there the whole time rubbing her hand as a method of comfort.

"Happy thoughts?" Kagome asked

"Yea remember you told me that long ago? Like candy, or cookies, or chocolate." Shippo added. Inuyasha shook his head and continued to pour the water on her wound, the more he washed it the less it looked bad.

"I like chocolate...and cookies. I like Yasha's ears too. I like you Shippo, and Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku..."

"Why?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"'Cause they're really nice."

"Whatever...there done." He placed Kagome on his own knee and blew on her knee to make the pain go away, "Shippo go get me some bandages..."

"What the magic word Inuyasha?" Shippo obviously over heard his and Kagome's conversation about asking nicely for things.

"Now you little runt!"

"Ahh!" Shippo took off like a rocket and ran to the hut.

"Yasha, that's wasn't very nice."

"Feh!" turning his head _'Even when she's little she's still bossing me around!'_

"Here meany!" Shippo said throwing a role of bandages at Inuyasha, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks runt." he said before turning to Kagome "This might hurt..." he slowly wrapping her knee up, wincing in pain here and there, Inuyasha tilts his head, "Here grab on..." Kagome reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear, so after she no longer pain, and before she knows it it's over. "There done."

Hopping up out his lap Kagome quickly grabs Inuyasha and hugs him tightly. Before she goes after Shippo she kisses Inuyasha slightly on the lips, "Thanks Yasha Face, I love you..."

Taken back by this sudden emotion he slowly reaches up to touch his lips. "I...love you too...Kagome." Just as when Inuyasha was enjoying this moment he smelt something..._'Koga. DAMMIT!' _Inuyasha got up and rushed to where Kagome and Shippo were playing at and picked up Kagome, he tried to run to the well, but its too late and he's stopped by a giant wind tornado.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Shippo panicked

"Hey mutt face, what's going on?"

"Koga...It's not the best time right now. Come back when the tide comes in!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome behind and signaled Shippo to take her inside the hut, Shippo grabbed her hand before before they made it Kagome noticed a swishy furry tail behind the tall doggie man.

"I'm not here to see you, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha grasped Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand, then used his thumb to flick it out of it's sheath.

"She's not available right now, so go back to the hills.

"Look ass wipe, when I come here to visit I expect-" Koga was interrupted by something pulling on his tail. Both him and Inuyasha both looked to see a little girl playing with the wolf man's tail, she was following it around as it swad back and forth.

"Um can I help you child?" Koga turned and sat on the tips of his feet and snatched his tail away. Kagome just giggled, "Funny doggie man!" she said trying to take his tail back away from her. Koga stood up and face Inuyasha, "Baby sitting dog boy?" Koga chuckled, "Well it's getting late, when Kagome gets back from wherever she is, tell her that-"

"But I'm right here!" Kagome was spinning around trying to catch fireflies.

"What did you say?" Koga turned around again and sat on his knees, he reached over and grasped Kagome's face, "Kagome?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Kagome giggled again before getting distracted with another firefly.

"What did you do to her!" Koga rushed into Inuyasha's face with his fists up.

"_I _didn't _do_ anything...she was cast under a spell." He walked over to Kagome after she finally caught an insect, and picked her up. "She should be back to normal by tomorrow, we hope." Walking up to Kagome, in Inuyasha's arms, he put a hand on her cheek "Kagome?"

"Yes? Who are you?" she asks shaking his hand away.

"I'm Koga, the wolf demon. Don't you remember me?"

"No. How do you kno-oh!" she jumped out of Inuyasha's arm and starts chasing Koga's tail around, which he was swooshing around. "You have a tail, Yasha, why don't you have a tail?"

"Well um..." taken back by this question. Feeling high and mighty with the attention that Kagome was giving him

"HA!" Koga grabbed her waist and lifted her up to face him, "It's because he's a half demon."

"Half demon?" Kagome asked

"Yes a half breed." Koga put Kagome back on the ground knelt before Kagome, "They're nobody's, nothing, worthless and unloved demon that plague the world with they're dirty stinky existence..."

"BASTARD," getting into Koga's face "I'll kill-"

"Yasha is not worthless!" Kagome said getting into Koga's face. "He's the nicest doggie man I've ever known. He's kind and sweet!"

"Kagome I-" walking backward from Kagome's wrath.

"And he's not unloved," running to where Inuyasha was and grabbing his leg "I LOVE HIM!"

**(O_O)** "Y-you what?" Koga asked

"I. Love. Yasha Face." holding his leg tighter.

_'Kagome...Wow she really loves me..it's nice'_

**(clears throat)** "Well I guess I better y'know ...stuff to do and... y'know. Kagome. Mutt Face". With that Koga's saluted he gone.

"He's mean, I don't like him." Kagome said crossing her arms, Inuyasha came up from behind her and picked her up, lifting him on his shoulders.

_'Thanks kami'_ "So you hate that mangy wolf huh? Good." Inuyasha was leading them into the hut

"Yea he might have a tail, but you have cuter ears..."

* * *

_**Later The Night(in the hut)**_

After the encounter with Koga, Inuyasha was in high spirits, he was glad to eat with Kagome and he didn't even bother Shippo for the rest of the night. Dinner was made, eaten and dishes were put away. It was now time for a bath then off to bed. Inuyasha was told to stand guard while Sango took a shower by herself, since Kagome wasn't really able to right now.

"Aunty Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the hot spring for a bath. Would you like to come?"

"Yes please." she said. She ran over to the giant yellow bag and started to rumage through it, and grabbing bath stuff

"I, too would enjoy going to bat-OW!" Miroku started, but getting a smack on the head from Inuyasha.

"You can't come Uncle Miroku, your a boy!" Kagome stuck her tounge out to Miroku and followed Sango outside..

"Yeah just barely..." Inuyasha spat.

"I wanna come too!" Shippo shouted, just before he reached the door, Miroku yanked him back by his tail, "If I don't get to go, you can't go!"

_**With The Girls**_

Sango and Kagome were resting on the edge of the hot spring getting undress, Sango was feeling nervous about getting undress in front of little Kagome, she hadn't taken a bath with a child since her and Kohaku were growing up, _'I guess that was more stranger then this...'_ When Kagome was undress she eased herself into the spring backwards, she really didn't seem to mine the heat, it felt like a giant bath tub to her...

"Aunty Sango, can you wash my back please?"

"Um sure Kagome." Sango undid her hair and lowered herself I the spring too. Sango treading over to where Kagome was and grabbing a face rag then wiping her back down. "How's that?"

"Just fine thank you. Now your back." Kagome says turning towards Sango and grabbing another face rag. "Oh Aunty Sango what happened with your back? There's a big mark here, it kinda looks like a spider."

"I got that after my brother...got sick" Sango said holding back tears.

"Is he still unwell?" she asked continuing to wash Sango's back

"Yes...he's still...very sick"

"Well don't worry. One day he'll be back on his feet, in no time at all!" Kagome cheered finishing Sango back. "My mommy say that with plenty of fluids, sleep and medicine anyone can get better in no time!"

Sango smiled, Kagome's innocent encouraging, her young mind's naivete seem to have made her feel better, even for a moment."Thank you Kagome, that helped..." hugging Kagome's little naked body (A/N: SHE'S **NOT** BEING A **PEDAFILE**, SO SHUT UP!)

_**Back At The Hut**_

Kagome and Sango enter the hut from the hot spring, Sango in bed wear and Kagome wrapped in a giant bath towel.

"How was your bath girls?" Miroku finishing polishing his weapon.

"Fine. We talked about stuff..." Kagome walked over to the yellow bag again and went to search for some clothes. Once she found a night dress she took a seat next between Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Oh, really? What about?" Inuyasha asking being nosey

"It's none of your business!" Kagome said putting her dress on over her head

"WHAT! Why not?" Shippo whined

"It's a secret. Just between girls, so there." she finished sticking out her tongue

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha feel over to his side and laid down, proping his head up with his hand.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Miroku taking off the top layer of his kimono.

"I wanted to learn how to fish!" Kagome spat. "Yasha could you teach me?"

"Well I..um..."

"HA! Inuyasha fish, you gotta better chance of Miroku not being lecherous for a day! OW! Your mean Inuyasha!"

"Feh Shut up! Kagome you wanna learn to fish I'll teach you!" Inuyasha boosted loudly

"What is 'lecherous' "? Kagome asked looking sleepy

"Um...well it means..." Sango stammered

"Does it has something to do with your hand Uncle Miroku?"

"No, that's something different..."

"Like what? Is it broken?"

**(sweat drop)** "Something like that. It was hurt really badly, by a very naughty man, and until a powerful evil is gone it will remain hurt forever."

"Wow. Well don't worry," walking over to Miroku and giving a hug from behind, "with Yasha Face helping you'll beat him up with no problems!" Kagome said tightening her grip then letting go and sitting back down.

"So Kagome want makes you wanna fish so bad anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

**(yawn)** "I tried to help Miroku before, but it didn't work so well."

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome was walking back to the hut after helping Kaede with more help in her herb garden,_

_"Kagome will you help please?"_

_"With what Uncle Miroku?"_

_"Wh-what did you just call me?"_

_"Uncle Miroku, is that not okay?"_

_"No it's just no one has ever called me that before. I'm flattered..."_

_"Your welcome. What did you need help with?"_

_"I need you to help me catch some fish."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Step in the shallow end of the river and catch some fish."_

_"Why can't Inuyasha do it?"_

_"He's gone with Shippo somewhere."_

_"Well okay," stepping into the stream "but I don't know how to fish!"_

_"And that's why your in the river..."_

_End Of Flashback_

**(yawn)** "So can we start tomorrow, Yasha?"

"Sure Kagome," Picking her up "But now it's time for bed."

"I'm not **(yawn)** tried!"

"Feh." Inuyasha slowly and gentles laied Kagome down on her sleeping bag when he left to find a place to sleep he felt a tug at his sleeve. "Yasha Face?"

"Yea?"

"Will you keep me company?"

"Sure runt." Inuyasha spat taking a seat next Kagome's head.

"Good Night Yasha, I love you." Kagome says getting comfortable

"Yea night, love... you... too..." Inuyasha said dowsing the fire, when he looked up he noticed four pair of eyes one him. Since he didn't want to wake Kagome up, he quietly growled and everyone closed their eyes. _'Why is it so hard for me to say that? I do! Oh well she'll be back to normal tomorrow so maybe I'll tell her then.' _Inuyasha thought before going to sleep.


	5. Day Three

Waking up first like always Inuyasha is greeted by the bright dawn sunlight... "GOOD MORNING YASHA FACE!"...and a very energetic little girl. "Can we start fishing now?"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked loudly

**(gasp)** "Yasha don't curse!" Kagome shouted

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked sleepily

"What do you mean _'what's wrong'_? Kagome is _what's wrong'?_

"How so, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked getting up.

"HELLO? What are you blind and stupid? Kagome she's still a little girl!"

Once the group was fully awake and wiping the sleep outta there eyes they were able to see that Inuyasha was right; a still small and cheerful little Kagome was still bouncing around. Shippo being fully awake now walks over to the girl and pokes her in her side. "Yep she's real!"

Kagome just giggled and poke Shippo back, "Of course I'm real silly!" While Shippo and Kagome were still having poking fight, Inuyasha grabbed Sango and Miroku outside to talk,

"Miroku, Sango why is she still a little kid? I thought you said she'd be back to normal in three days!"

"Perhaps she will return around the afternoon time Inuyasha..." Miroku stated

"Yes, remember Inuyasha it wasn't until late afternoon that Kagome may have made that wish, so maybe it'll just take that long.

"I hope so."

When the adult walked back in the hut, they saw in awe that Kagome's and Shippo's poking game turned into a pitching war.

"I really hope so..."

**20 minutes later**

"NO NO NO! You gotta wait til it's close enough THEN leap for it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome TRYING to teach her how to fish, he went as far as standing in the water with her and catching a few fish for her. Sitting in a nearby tree he could see all the fish swimming and Kagome scaring them away.

"I'm sorry but they're right there and-"

"So patience is a virtue."

"Huh?"

"Be patient and wait dammit!

**(sigh)** "Yasha stop yell-**(gasp)** what's that?" Kagome grabbed her arms and shivered in the water. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed in the water with Kagome, he grasped her arms,

"Whats what?"

"I'm not sure, it's a strange feeling. Kinda like something is covering my body with something. I felt it before when that wolf guy was here."

_'She must sense a jewel shard' _Inuyasha stood up and looked around, then sniffed the air, he didn't smell Koga coming, but something else was, "Kagome where is the feeling coming from?" she pointed in the direction of Inuyasha's forest "Kagome go to the others and tell them to find me and then I want you to take Shippo and hid in the hut. Got it?"

"What going on?"

"Never mind that, just go!" Inuyasha yelling before running for the forest.

**With The Others**

"It's almost noon, maybe we should check on Kagome and Inuyasha to see-"

"HELP! Uncle Miroku, Aunty Sango! HELP!" Kagome shouted

"What wrong?" the asked at the same time.

"Yasha...needs...help...demon...forest..." she said panting

"Right! Come on Miroku!" Sango commanded, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu off the side of the hut and running after Miroku.

"But what about us?" Shippo asked

"We're suppose to stay in the hut an-OW! ARG!" Kagome held tightly to her side, she landed on her knees as she dropped to the ground in pain.

"KAGOME!"

_**In Inuyasha's Forest**_

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha said dodging another attack

_**"I WANT THOSES SHARDS!" **_yelling the demon, it was another centipede demon that appeared, apparently it was the sister of the first demon they had fought before and now she was seeking revenge.

"Not a chance,wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted only to miss because the centipede buried it's body under ground. "DAMMIT where'd it get to?"

_**"LOOKING FOR ME?" **_the lady centipede said coming back up out of the ground, biting Inuyasha in the side then tossing him the air.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" was heard before the demon's lower body was cut off. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Just peachy! I love to get flung into the air!" he spat. Miroku helped Inuyasha get up and stood in front of him to stop him from fighting for a minute.

"No need to be rude." Miroku said standing the two on the ground.

_**"GIVE ME THOSE SHARDS!"**_ shouted the demon once again. This demon used her arm to crawl over to Sango for taking her legs away.

"No! WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted, he pushed Sango out of the way and opened his wind tunnel. The demon again buried herself in the ground, but her lower body was instantly sucked in.

"You baka!" grabbing Miroku's hand "Don't suck up the jewel too!"

"I didn't know..." Miroku re wrapped his hand and reached for his staff, he ran over to help Sango get up. "I'm sorry I was so rough, forgive me?

"It's fine, thank you..." Sango rubbed her head and readied her Hiraikotsu again. The three of them were in a circle with their back facing each other waiting for this demon to make her move. "Without Kagome we can't know where the demon is!"

"Yea I know. Outta the way!" Inuyasha went to the hole where the centipede was last seen, he dug the sword in the hole and twisted it, "WIND SCAR!" The ground erupted as slabs of dirt and rocks lifted off the ground and into the air, the attacked reached so far into the earth it brought up the rest of the centipede demon.

_**"YOU SHALL PAY!"**_ the demon was about to strike down at Inuyasha, when she stopped suddenly in the air. She looked down and saw an arrow in between her breast, her screams of terror halted when she blew until pieces.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as the smoked cleared, when he landed back on the ground he sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked in the direction from where the arrow came.

"Inuyasha...didn't I say stop cursing?" said a big and older Kagome from behind the smoke, with a Shippo on her shoulders.

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shouted. Sango was the first to tackle Kagome in a hug, then Miroku. Inuyasha held back the urge and just stood in the clearing, "Feh, it's about time..."

Kagome was so excited to be older and taller again, not just that but now she was able to help her friends again. She walked over to where the demon was killed and purified the jewel, she glanced over to Inuyasha before walking with Sango and Shippo back to the village. Shippo slid off her shoulders and into her arms,

"I'm going to miss you being a kid, Kagome. It was nice to have someone to play with!" She gave him a small peck on the forehead, "Anytime you want to play Shippo just let me know..."

"What was it like Kagome, being young again?" Sango asked

"Weird. I felt so helpless and tiny, and I didn't want to be alone. The world was so big, but then when you guys were with me I wasn't so scared anymore." When they got back to the village Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as a way to ask her to hang back,

"So you remember everything huh?" Inuyasha asked nervously

"Yes Inuyasha. EVERYTHING. And I wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of me. That was really sweet of you..." Kagome turned her head and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well I'm glad your back to normal." Inuyasha said stuffing his hands into his kimono, he looked away to hid his blush.

Kagome walked up him and grabbed his face and turned it so he was facing her. She brought his face close to hers and touched their lips together lightly, when they parted Kagome was rubbing his ears. She giggled and ran off,

"Hey you tricked me!" he said shaking his fist

"Love you too Yasha Face!" Kagome yelled back


	6. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
